mariocofandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Y
Dr. Y is a lesser threat and a secondary protagonist in the Mario co series. He is Yoshi's Father. History Dr. y's History before the book is unknown, but was stated by A+Comics CEO, Blumiere Exxarion, That he got rid of yoshi to save him from a boat wreck. Dr. Y then assembled a team known as the Furious Y (never was mentioned in any books). The members in the team went their seperate ways after Y's defeat. After the team was assembled, Dr. Y plotted to rule the planet and plunge it into chaos. He then created a black hole like creation that greatly resembled the void from Super Paper Mario. The black hole was not meant to do anything, rather then to contain Y's castle and terrorize people on hillton planet. While Y was watching Mario destroy his oven, razorwing, one of his allies, walked in and told him that a Y-Guard is threatining to give him all his cookies. Dr. Y then ignored Razorwing's report and then sent him out the take care of Mario. When Dr. Y realized a sudden magic blast (coming from Kamek helping Bowser attack Mario), He sent one of his Allies, Dimentio, to sabotage Bowser, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. After Bowser Allied with mario, Dr. Y got ahold of Yoshi (knocked out from Luigi's "accidental" attack), and transformed him into the brainwashed Marcenero. Dr. Y then asked his team a plan in order to finish mario co. Mimi, Count Bleck, RazorWing, and Marcenero, set out to attack. After Mario arrived at Y's base, Dr. Y shielded himself using something that looks like the black book another A+Comics comic. After Dr. Y got tired of Mario's attacks, he decided to just obliterate mario easily. Right about then, The rest of Mario co arrived to help mario attack Y. Then, Dr. Y was weakened by the 4 magic books that were originally from another A+Comics comic. After his weakening, which took away most of his powers, he decided to attack with matter sabers. After his sabers were broken, he escaped to his jet, and flew off. Mario then persuited him to a small platform where Dr. Y planned to end Mario with his jet's weapons. Mario then hit the weak spot on the jet, causing it to explode and destroyed Dr. Y's castle, the black hole, and sent Dr. Y down from a meteor and crashed into Mario's house. He was then arrested by Luigi. In mario co. 2, he reappeared in the city jail, where he had another set of arms (this could have been from Count Lynksie) and broke out of jail. He then headed to where mario co. Were and reunited with his son. He then transformed Mario. Co back into adults (accidentally Yoshi and Bowser Jr.) after Lord Meerkat transformed them into kids. Dr. Y then received the ancient weapons, giving his mask back. He then told mario a plan on how to stop Draconus (who was trashing the city). Y then sent Draconus to the world of nothing, and he seemingly "died". After Lord Meerkats mutated team accidentally stabbed Y with the ancient weapons, he was then free, and got the weapons. He then attempted to attack Lord Meerkat, but he was just sent to the world of nothing, along with the rest of the mario co. When Draconus attempted to attack yoshi, Y blocked the way, and was then chased into a portal. Throughout the series, Dr. Y became less and less evil. Appearance Dr. Y is a black colored yoshi with a signature mask, a purplish cape, a utility belt, Grey gloves and boots, and 2 extra arms (in mario co. 2)